Mascara is a very popular cosmetic with women who wish to color, thicken, and accentuate the eyelashes. A "gold standard" mascara should provide optimal length, color, thickness, and curl to the lashes. Cosmetic manufacturers are consistently working to improve mascara formulas so that these attributes are maximized.
One key ingredient in mascara formulas, namely wax, is believed to play a role in achieving all of the attributes mentioned above. That is why virtually all mascaras contain wax. However, waxes provide certain undesireable properties. In particular, waxes cause mascaras to increase in viscosity with storage. When mascaras are first made, the waxes in the formula are only partially solvated, or reacted, with the solvent which is present. As time passes, the solvent present in the formula continues to react with the wax so that eventually the amount of free solvent is nearly all reacted. The reduction of free solvent in the formula causes an increase in viscosity of the formula, sometimes to a level which makes it difficult to use and apply. This causes problems for manufacturers because such mascaras have a reduced shelf life. Thus, it is desired to formulate mascaras that contain reduced levels of wax, or no wax at all, so that the above storage problems are eliminated. At the same time those mascaras must color, lengthen, thicken, and curl the eyelashes as well or better than the currently available formulas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,363 teaches mascara compositions which lengthen, color and curl eyelashes. The composition taught therein is an oil in water emulsion containing a gel phase. The formula is believed to contribute to curling as well as coloring and accentuating the eyelashes. The composition also contains waxes, which are necessary to thicken lashes, enhance film formation, and cause lash curling.
The object of the invention is to provide a mascara composition that provides long lasting color and at the same time curls the lashes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gel based mascara, i.e. a mascara where the viscosity traditionally achieved with waxes is instead achieved in whole or in part with non-wax gelling agents.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for lengthening, coloring, and curling eyelashes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mascara composition that contains minimal amounts of animal, vegetable, or mineral waxes, or where such waxes are not present at all.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mascara formula that exhibits reduced thickening with time, but still provides acceptable application, wear, and aesthetic properties.